


Apis Mellifera

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/> </p><p>(<a href="http://obsessivewritingdisorder.tumblr.com/post/120089209434/superficialryne-sluttydrunk-i-messaged-a">source</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apis Mellifera

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah, Luckie, Lindsey, and anyone that needs a little fluff-and-smut in their life right now.

_How many jokes about your honey pot have you gotten on here?_

Chris snorts loudly enough that the dog lazily sleeping in a patch of sun a few feet away lifts its head to glare at him. He glares back. The bees are happy, the lawn is cut, the flowers are tended to... he can spare a minute to try and line up something fun for tonight. 

_You're the first,_ he answers the newest message. One of them, at least. He ignores the four that just ask for dick pics. 

He gets a response back almost immediately. _So you're a real beekeeper?_

_... yes? Did you think they were fake bees in the picture?_

_You never know, man. People post some crazy shit in pictures on here._

_They're bees, not dildos. Why would I put that much effort into faking it?_

_I don't judge what you might get off on._

_Really? Because I'm judging you. Who poses shirtless with a guitar?_

_Hey! It's part of a matching set._

_... I'm not sure I want to know._

_Yeah you do. ;) But only special people get to see the other one._

Chris doesn't answer. 

_I'm bottomless in it._

Chris rolls his eyes. _I assumed._

_So you wanna see the other picture?_

_Is it a /good/ picture?_ Chris may be trying to line something up but he does have standards. He doesn't respond to douches or demands for dick pictures, and anyone straying too far in the 'creepy old guy online' category is explicitly tossed out. And naturally has other standards for what he likes in a bedmate, too, but those are flexible depending on when the last time he met someone was. 

This guy though, he looks good, if a bit dorky with the crazy amount of curls on his head (Chris can only imagine how much hair he has on the other end if that much of it is on his head).

_You can't see my shocked and insulted face but it is shocked and insulted. yes it is a good picture. It's a great picture. ;)_

The guy sends him the other picture and, well, Chris has to admit it is a good picture (though he was right about the amount of hair on the other end thing). 

_Fine, it's a good picture..._ Chris eventually sends back, after saving the picture to his phone as a little memento. _So are you a local or just in town for some fun?_

Chris lives an hour outside of Los Angeles, in his little house on his little plot of land with his dog and his bees and not much else for a couple miles around. He sees lots of the same faces show up on his app regularly, with most of the new ones being vacationers staying at the bed and breakfast five miles away. 

He always makes his hook ups come to him, though. He sells honey to the sweet little older lesbian couple who runs the B&B, which means he refuses to do the walk of shame through their hallways. 

_Something like that,_ the guy - Darren, Chris notes, checking the name on his profile again - responds. _You got to inspect my wares, do I get to do the same?_

Chris smirks. _In person, if you're up for it. I don't do nudes online._

_Nudes. You make it sound classy._

_I'm a classy guy._

_So if I wanted a bit of a teaser just to see what I'd be inspecting..._

_I said no nudes._

_no no hey man i wasn't trying to be pushy i was just ... you know something fun. not risque. make the drive out there fun_

_If the bees weren't enough evidence of fun..._

_lol hey you can't blame a guy. you look fantastic from your (tiny tiny so tiny why so tiny chris?) picture. can't blame a guy for wanting more_

_if he wanted more he could drive out to get it._

_done and done sir. i'll see you in an hour._

Chris hops up from the porch swing he'd been sprawled out on. The dog gets up too, following him just inside before deciding she'd rather finish her nap. 

He's been working outside for most of the day, and it shows. His skin is that almost-sunburnt flush of red that he can't ever escape mid-summer and there are grass and dirt stains on his worn jeans. He sheds all of his clothes, tossing them into a laundry basket hidden away in the closet, and showers quickly. 

When he redresses, it's in one of his nicer pairs of jeans and a shirt that hugs his biceps. He dries and styles his hair in the sweeping updo he prefers on the odd occasion he hits the city for some semblance of a social life. He doesn't usually go to all this trouble for a Grindr hookup, but... that was a really fucking spectacular ass shot. 

He makes sure there are lube and condoms within easy access to his bed, and then washes a couple of glasses from the over full sink of dirty dishes so he can offer his incoming guest a drink. The flutter of nerves is just settling in when there's a knock on the door. 

Opening the door, the first thing Chris notices is that his hair is different. The picture had shown a guy in his twenties with what seemed like a fro coming off of his head. It had looked odd but in an endearing sort of way. The man in front of him has far less hair, though his curls are a bit more pronounced, as if the guy actually took time to make himself look good (something Chris appreciates in his hook ups). The effect makes him look older and that's... yeah that's doing it for Chris. 

"Your hair is different." He stands in the doorframe, hand on the door and blocking Darren from coming in, just staring at him. 

"Yeah, had a trim. Not the only thing I trimmed back." Darren runs a hand over his hair, smoothing it down before winking. Chris flushes, smirking to himself before finally moving out of the way to let him in. Chris won't lie, the prospect of getting wiry curlies in his teeth is never something he wants. 

"Well, that's a relief," Chris says. "My love of natural things only goes so far." 

He steps back finally, deciding that Darren doesn't really look like he's going to rob Chris blind or murder him any time soon. 

Or at least that if he did, Chris could probably take him. 

"You're smaller than I imagined," Chris notes. 

Darren laughs. "I don't usually hear that until I'm naked." 

Of course Chris's eyes drop down to Darren's crotch, like he'll be able to tell. 

And of course Darren sees exactly where he's looking. 

He gives Chris a rather lewd hip thrust which just makes Chris roll his eyes. Darren _did_ effectively just show up for sex. "Do you want something to drink?" He offers, moving over to the kitchen. His eyes keep sliding down to Darren's crotch and Darren can definitely tell from the smirk he has. 

"Nah, I think I'd rather just inspect the goods." Darren gives him an eyebrow waggle and good lord his eyebrows are ridiculous, that shouldn't be charming or attractive and it is frustratingly close to both. 

"So just jumping straight into it? Shame you're eager to have it over so soon." Chris isn't surprised, most guys seem to be more interested in getting straight down to it and fucking. Chris isn't averse to that, he likes it quite a bit. He has a certain appreciation for a man who knows exactly what he wants and goes straight for it but he can't deny that sometimes he enjoys the _play_ of it all as well and wishes for a bit more of that. 

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be soon at all." Darren reaches out for Chris, hand moving slow enough for Chris to move away if he wanted to. 

"That's a lofty promise." Chris is half hard and the skim of Darren's fingers over his skin, even through his shirt, drives up his interest. He lets Darren touch him, his hand going over Chris's stomach and then down to curl into his belt buckle. 

It's been a few months. He only does this three or four times a year, when jerking off isn't quite cutting it and he doesn't have time (or money) to get a hotel room and hit the WeHo club scene. 

This guy is hotter than expected, funny, and Chris just... really wants to fuck him.

"Bedroom?"

He covers Darren's hands with his own and turns them slightly, stepping back up to the nearest wall. "You are impatient, aren't you?" 

Chris leans in close enough for their noses to brush but doesn't do anything else, waiting to see just how impatient Darren is. 

It doesn't take Darren long, much to Chris's pleasure. Darren tilts his face up to Chris, finding his mouth and kisses him. It isn't hard, Darren's movements are too restricted by Chris's proximity for that. The gentleness makes Chris shudder slightly. It is good, perfect promise for what else they can do. 

Chris steps in closer, his body now pressing and holding Darren against the wall as he takes Darren's mouth, making the kiss deeper, pushing him harder. Darren responds beautifully, keeping up and pushing back against him. 

Darren isn't passive against the wall, his hands travel, tugging on Chris's shirt until he's able to pull it out of Chris's jeans and get his hands up underneath. It makes Chris laugh and he moves, pushing a thigh in between Darren's legs and _presses_ just right. 

"Oh fucking hell--" Darren breaks off to moan. His head tips back and Chris jumps on the opportunity, latching onto his throat and sucking. 

"Well, you aren't shy at all," Chris mutters, sliding both hands into Darren's back pockets to get a firm grasp on his also _firm_ ass. "You have a preference?" 

Darren shakes his head, the curls still falling slightly over his forehead brushing Chris's face ticklishly. "I'm up for anything." 

"Flexible. I like that." Chris drops his mouth to Darren's neck, finding the throbbing pulse and latching onto it. Darren is already slightly sweaty, tasting of clean salt under the faint tang of soap. "I want to fuck you." 

"Then fuck me." Darren says it low and husky, the perpetual amusement in his voice since he showed up on the doorstep suddenly gone. 

"Bedroom." This time Chris says it, stepping back and walking toward the end of the house with confidence that Darren will follow. 

Inside the bedroom, Chris makes quick work of his clothes, leaving them in a hurried pile on the floor. He's grateful when Darren does the same, preferring to spend time with Darren naked then pulling the clothes off. 

Standing before him, Chris can see what Darren meant earlier. The large bush of pubic hair in Darren's naked pictures has been (thankfully) tamed. It's been cut back to a rather modest bit of curls which frame Darren's dick beautifully. His cock juts out, bouncing slightly from where it is already curved and half hard. 

"I see what they mean," Chris teases, keeping his voice playful enough that Darren should know he's only joking. Chris has seen the pictures after all. 

Darren snorts. "Don't worry, he'll surprise you." 

"Oh, I have no doubt you're full of surprises," Chris agrees, moving closer. "But perhaps I should do a bit more thorough inspection. I need to make sure you're truthful in advertising after all."

Chris grabs a condom from the table slides to his knees, hands wrapping around Darren's slip hips. Darren groans as soon as he realizes what Chris is doing.

The condom goes on with a snap. Chris digs his fingers into Darren’s meaty ass as he takes Darren's dick right into his mouth. The latex taste is unappealing but it's nothing compared to how indulgent it feels to have a thick, hot dick between his lips. He can feel every vein with his tongue and it's exactly what he's been craving for days now.

He doesn't try to take Darren too deep, just concentrates on the first couple of inches to ease his gag reflex back into the game. Darren doesn't seem to be complaining. The opposite, in fact - he's moaning and swearing over Chris like this is the best thing he's ever felt.

It is like a hand stroking down his ego, feeding it. Chris feels the heady rush of power that comes with being able to make a man swear and tremble just from his mouth, he enjoys how it makes him feel and turns him on. 

Chris bobs his head up and down, tongue playing with the tip as best he can through the latex before pushing back down. With Darren's dick fully in his mouth and resting against his tongue, he can feel it thicken and grow. "Definitely a grower I see," he says, popping off of Darren enough to stroke him twice and then going back down.

"Yeah, I, fucking shit, oh god-- I rise to the occasion." 

Chris practically grins around his mouthful of dick. He has a special appreciation for a man that is able to snark back and deliver puns while having his dick sucked. Though it does mean he clearly needs to work a bit harder since Darren's mind is clear enough to talk back. He pulls off of Darren's dick with a wet pop and pushes his dick up, holding it against his slightly furred belly. Underneath rest two perfectly round, perky balls and they look so _good_ that it makes _Chris_ moan. He leans in and wraps his mouth around one of them, sucking on it while his hand strokes the underside of Darren's dick. 

He's panting when he rocks back, knees just starting to ache a little. Darren's eyeing his dick like he wants to return the favor, but Chris has something else in mind. He pulls the condom off Darren and strokes him, enjoying the way to precome smears against his palm now. "On the bed," he orders, grabbing the lube and tossing it after Darren. 

He pulls the quilt off the bed. The sheets aren't clean, but it's not like that matters; the point of this whole thing is just to make them even dirtier. 

"C'mon," Darren says, perfectly at home against Chris's sheets. He beckons with a smirk that Chris can't resist. 

Chris kneels on the bed and knee-walks up Darren's body. His cock juts out from him, long and hard and proud. Darren whistles low, eyeing his cock from the underside. "No wonder you don't send nudes, don't want to embarrass all the rest of us." Darren licks his lips, eyes still on him and Chris doesn't miss it. It is obvious Darren really likes what he see's and Chris preens under the attention. A bit of precome wells up at the tip of his cock , shining in the low light. 

"You going to do something about it or what?" 

"Oh, _yeah_." Darren works a new condom down Chris's dick, stroking it until it is on nice and tight and then lubing him up. "God want this dick up my ass, fuck yeah--" Chris swings a leg over Darren's body, kneeling on one side and slaps his thigh. 

"Then get up!" 

Darren chuckles and rolls over, pressing his forehead down on the bed and arching his back so his ass is in the air. 

He spreads Darren's cheeks apart, greedily staring down at his tight little hole. It's been awhile since he's actually been with someone he wanted to rim. He won't with Darren, not a total stranger whose history he doesn't even know, but god he wants to... 

A fuck will have to do, though. He drizzles the lube on, then starts off with two fingers that sink right in. 

Darren sighs like being fingered is bliss for him, clenching hot and tight around the invasion. "You like that?" Chris urges him, cock jumping at how responsive this one is. 

"Yeah, yeah-- fuck--" Darren's groans are only partially muffled by the bed. Chris can hear most of the pretty noises he's making. "Your fingers are long, fuck-- they get deep in me oh yeah, yeah another, please--" Darren is babbling slightly and Chris enjoys it. He keeps up with two, taking his time and stroking the rim just to tease Darren further and see how much he'll beg before he slides in a third one.

Darren's entire body moves, hips pushing back, knees widening, back arching, toes curling. It's like his whole body has to be involved. Just watching his hips circle slowly, trying to get Chris's fingers to that little spot inside him is enough to make Chris's own dick jerk against his leg. He's more turned on now than he usually is halfway through sex, and he hasn't even got inside Darren yet. 

"Fucking hell--" He grumbles, pushing a fourth finger in a bit roughly, much to Darren's pleasure. He finishes stretching Darren as quickly as possible before moving over him and lining his dick up right at the edge of Darren's rim. 

Darren straightens up then, too, grabbing the headboard. "Like this okay?" He asks. 

Chris is a little surprised, just because it isn't one of the quick and dirty standards. It's... a lot, to be this close as he presses in, Darren's back to meeting his chest. He puts his hands on Darren's hips and breathes against Darren's neck, keeping that little distance between them for now. 

"Good?" Darren asks again. 

"Good." Chris's fingers tighten and he looks down, the thick flushed slide of his cock in and out of Darren, obscured by the high round ass that still has Chris's mouth watering. "Fuck, so good." 

And god - it is. It is good. Darren lets him set the pace but meets it eagerly, pushing back into every thrust. There's a smacking noise where their sweaty skin touches as he drives in and out. He has to stop after a few minutes, has to change it up or risk losing it. Darren seems to get it, spreading his thighs into a wider set and leaning his head back against Chris's shoulder. "Kiss me." 

Chris doesn't need any more encouragement than that. He leans in just a bit more to cover Darren's mouth with his own. The kiss is sloppy and a bit messy with their bodies moving and rocking together but still, Chris is able to lick into Darren's mouth and tease him. 

"So good, so good. Knew you'd get so deep in me--" The end is cut off, Darren's voice rising an octave as Chris thrusts in at just the right angle. 

"Oh yeah." Chris _smirks_ , feeling proud of himself. "That's the spot isn't it?" He digs fingers into Darren's hip as he thrusts harder. 

Darren grabs his hands, surprising Chris by wrapping them around his middle. "Like this." 

If he thought the position itself felt a little too close for comfort, this is downright intimate. Darren's mouth meets his again, greedy for kisses, and by that point Chris isn't so much fucking him as just fucking into him. It's still getting him there, though, still driving him wild. 

He keeps one hand flat on Darren's stomach and reaches down with the other to jerk Darren off. 

This isn’t like any of Chris's previous grindr meet ups. Hell, this isn’t even like the times when he'd go into the city. Like this, Chris is able to press into Darren from his hips up to his shoulders, Darren's ass snug against him. Chris's arms wrap tighter around Darren's body, hauling him closer as he begins to just rock and move into Darren. His fist flies on Darren's cock, working him over until Darren is crying out into his mouth and spilling over on his hand. 

Chris actually starts to pull out, figuring he'll take the condom off to finish but Darren stops him with a hand on his wrist and a throaty whine. "In me. Come on, do it, finish in me. Fill me up." 

There's a sucked in breath, a lung full of the potent scent of sex and lube and Darren's come, enough to make Chris groan as his orgasm punches through him. He goes still and deep and lets Darren do the moving, milking it out of him in a way that leaves Chris feeling shaky and overdone. 

Darren slumps against the headboard and Chris follows, because he needs a minute before he can move and because Darren's still holding onto his wrist. When he has recovered enough he reaches down to hold on the condom in place on his softening cock while he pulls out. "Back in a sec," he mumbles to Darren, flushed and almost embarrassed without being able to exactly place why. 

Except that he knows why - because that was good sex. The best he's had in a while and he's not at all used to finishing up with anything but a vague sense of disillusionment with himself and his life choices. 

He returns, washcloth in hand, Darren laid out on the bed looking like a sated, spoiled cat. "You're a mess." Chris looks at Darren's stomach where he's still got come splattered on himself. Darren follows his gaze before looking up at Chris, grinning like an idiot. 

"Yeah, what can I say? 's what happens with good sex." 

He tries to hand the cloth to Darren, but Darren just grins at him. Chris rolls his eyes but indulgently cleans Darren off before dropping the washcloth over the side of the bed. He'll get it later. Right now he curls up on the bed by Darren. They’re not too close, only their feet touching, but the distance still feels comfortably small.

"So, like that was amazing sex right?" Darren asks, shooting him a look. "It's not just me here, right?"

Chris laughs. “It was pretty good.” 

Darren actually fist pumps. “Awesome. Then come kiss me some more.” 

“I - what?”

Darren rolls into his space. “Come on. You’re an awesome kisser. I wanna get me some more of that before you kick me out.” 

Chris puts a hand on Darren’s shoulder and shoves him back. “Who says you even get to stay that long?” He’s smiling, though, tempering the threat of expulsion. 

Darren manages to get an arm around Chris without Chris protesting again, and he leans in to steal a softer kiss than before. “See?” He whispers against Chris’s mouth. “Not so bad.” 

“Shut up,” Chris whispers back, and then they’re just - making out. They’re making out like Chris hasn’t done since he was a teenager, and like he’s never really done _after_ sex. 

Darren hums into the kiss and rolls slightly until Chris is required to move closer to him to still reach his mouth. It feels lazy and decadent to lay like that, against each other, naked and with sweat cooling on their bodies from sex. 

Time gets away from them and Chris doesn't realize how long it's been until Darren's stomach growls from underneath them. It is loud and insistent and Chris pulls away, surprised and then laughs as it rumbles again. Darren looks sheepish, the tips of his ears a bit red but he shrugs. 

"Well, we can't have you going hungry. What kind of host would I be? I mean, I did wear you out..." Chris reaches over to grab his phone, pulling up a few different contacts. There are only so many places that deliver out to his neck of the woods. 

"Indian, pizza or Thai?"

Darren actually looks surprised. "For real?" 

Chris tries not to feel awkward about giving in to the impulsive desire to prolong this. "Yeah, really. Unless you'd rather not..." 

"I am not one to turn down food," Darren quickly says. "Just, you know. Sex, kissing, dinner... this almost sounds like a date." 

"Sex. Kissing. Dinner. In that order." Chris repeats. "That's not a date." 

Darren pouts. "Maybe I was kind of hoping it was. I mean, how else will I get an invite back to check out your badass bees." 

Chris looks to the window where its getting darker. Much too late to checkout bees. "This is the wrong order for a date." 

Darren shrugs. "So? Dates have to go in a certain order? Call in the food. Whatever you want." Darren stands, still blessedly naked. From his spot on the bed, Chris has the advantage of checking out Darren's nicely toned ass. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink." Darren leaves, still naked, and it makes Chris grin as he hits the button for the Indian place. 

"You don't know where anything is!" He shouts while the phone rings. 

"I'll find it!" Darren shouts back and it is an unfamiliar feeling of ... _happiness_ that jolts through Chris's body.

Darren still isn't back by the time he puts the food order in, so Chris pulls on a pair of briefs and goes to hunt him down. Maybe this is the point in the evening where he discovers Darren was out to rob him blind, after all. 

... or maybe it's the point in the evening where he discovers Darren sitting on the floor of his kitchen tossing a ball for his new best friend to chase. 

Darren beams up at him. "You know, this is totally not the kind of dog I imagine a grizzled bee keeping nature lover such as yourself owning." 

"Okay, first of all, I hate nature." Chris grabs a glass and pours some water, then does the same for Darren since he'd clearly been waylaid before reaching the point of his trip. "Second, what about me says grizzled? And third, there's nothing wrong with my dog." 

"What's her name?" Darren asks. She waddles back to him with the ball in her mouth. 

"Elizabeth." Chris reaches out to give her a pet, too. Her tail wags in appreciation for all the attention. "After the queen." 

"Of... England?" Darren laughs. "You are a weirdo." 

"I'm actually more of a cat person." Chris has no idea why he's volunteering the information, but - he is. "My sister thinks I live in isolation, so she showed up one day with my parents. They thought she'd already talked to me about it." 

"What is she, exactly? A pug?" 

Chris shakes his head. "She's a French Bulldog." 

Elizabeth snurffles and shuffles her paws, demanding that the ball be thrown for her again. Darren does as requested, tossing the ball down the room for her to chase and retrieve. "She's a smart girl." 

"Mm, not really," Chris admits. Elizabeth drops the ball at Darren's feet again. "Persistent, yes. Resourceful? Certainly. Not particularly smart." 

"Aw, poor girl," Darren coos. "I think you're pretty smart." Elizabeth pants happily before licking Darren's face. 

"She licks her own butt Darren." 

"You lick other people's butts," Darren points out, waggling his eyebrows. 

Chris huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I didn't lick yours." 

"Don't tell me you didn't want to, Chris. I could see it all over your face."

Chris hesitates before saying, "Not until the third date. At least. Maybe even the sixth." 

"You'll give a guy hope, talking like that." Darren smiles at him and nudges a little closer. "Seriously, though. I want to see the bees." 

Chris is glad he mopped earlier, considering Darren unashamedly has his bare ass on Chris’s kitchen floor

"You're the first guy I've ever met on Grindr that actually asked me about them," Chris says. "Do you just have a bee fetish or something?" 

Darren laughs. "Nah, I just think it's cool. I was, you know, scrolling through all the junk - literal junk - and I see this guy standing by a bee hive. It caught my eye. I mean, I've done a little reading up on bees, they're dying out and everything, so you're doing work that's good for the earth. And I'm just fucking fascinated by how someone's life turns ends up with... bees." 

"It's probably not as interesting a story as you'd like," Chris says. 

"Everyone's story is interesting." Darren meets his eyes with a smile that makes Chris suddenly want to know what _Darren's_ story is. "You can tell me later, though. Tomorrow. After you show me your bees." 

"Okay," Chris says, slowly but not unhappily. "Tomorrow, then." 

"For our second date." 

Chris's lips twitch slightly. "Tonight is not a date." 

"Totally a date." 

"It was a sordid sexual meeting." Chris is working hard to keep from smiling though. “It was a hook up.” 

“You bought me food.” Darren tosses Elizabeth's ball away and crawls across the floor to kneel in front of Chris. "Totally. A. Date." He punctuates each word with a kiss, hands resting on Chris's shoulders. The kiss is perfect and deep and feels amazing. Chris shudders and reaches up, hands grabbing on to Darren's arms. 

"Fine. 's a date," Chris finally agrees. Darren grins and opens his mouth to reply but Chris just pulls him back in.

This really wasn't what Chris expected when Darren messaged him earlier but, he figures, getting something more out of this … but right now it feels like a risk worth seeing through. 

(Besides, now he can say his bees got him laid.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Read and reblog on tumblr.](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/122218594245/apis-mellifera-by-alittledizzy-and-savvymavvy)


End file.
